


Don't Tell Wilson

by starrnobella



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Tropes & Fandoms 2020, melting pot fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Not telling Wilson had turned out to be the best decision they had ever made.
Relationships: Lisa Cuddy/Greg House
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Don't Tell Wilson

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for Melting Pot Fanfiction during Tropes & Fandoms. This story filled my trope, Secret Relationship. I had a lot of fun writing this little tale once I got inspired!
> 
> Beta work was done by Grammarly and the only thing I own in this little tale is the plot.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Gregory House was many things. Selfish. Childish. Egotistical. A narcissistic asshole. Overall just a sarcastic, misanthropic, cold curmudgeon who found a way to get on everybody's nerves. However, most people just tended to ignore everything that he said and did, leaving him to be miserable on his own.

Except for one person. The one person who could not afford to ignore his antics if the hospital was going to be a well-oiled machine that worked, even on the worst of days. Ignoring Greg House was not a part of Lisa Cuddy's job description. As much as she wished she could forget that he even existed, she was the only person in this hospital that he seemed to listen to.

She rolled her eyes as she stepped onto the elevator. At least maybe she'd get a few minutes of peace before she got to his floor and found whatever chaos he had caused that needed her attention. Lisa took a deep breath and crossed her arms over her chest. She hated dealing with his mess, but at the same time, she looked forward to every moment that she got to spend with him.

Lisa had known of House since her time at the University of Michigan. To say that the two of them had a rocky past was a bit of an understatement, but there was one good thing that had come out of it all. The things she had learned about him during med school allowed her to know how to be his boss. Or at least enough of a boss to show the board that she could handle being Dean of Medicine.

As the elevator door opened, Lisa was met with the first of many problems that came from coming to the Diagnostic medicine floor. Doctors Chase and Cameron were towards the elevator chasing after the person who Lisa assumed to be House's patient. He had a panicked look on his face as though the treatment being used wasn't working out according to plan. She rolled her eyes as she stepped out and made her way to the phone at the end of the hall.

"Send security to House's floor," she demanded, slamming the phone back on the receiver after being given confirmation that someone was on their way. "Dr. Chase. Dr. Cameron. Can one of you please explain to me why you are chasing after the patient instead of just calling security?"

Cameron and Chase stopped their chase and shared a look before turning their attention back to Cuddy. They didn't have an answer for her. When it came to House's patients, they had learned over the years that lying to Cuddy about treatment was never the right answer. But this time, they weren't following House's orders. They disagreed with what House diagnosed and gave the patient a different treatment.

"You know what," Lisa said, shaking her head. "Forget, I asked. Where's House?"

Cameron and Chase pointed at his office simultaneously and smiled as Cuddy walked past them both, for the moment without reprimand. Just as they thought they were free and clear, they heard her voice once more.

"Whatever you did that House didn't order, find a way to fix it," Lisa called to them, glancing back over her shoulder and smiling as she watched their faces flush with panic. "Sooner rather than later."

Stopping just in front of his office door, Lisa took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Every time she had to deal with him, she felt herself getting flustered and worked up for nothing. There was no possible way that he felt the same way about her, which is why she refused to bring it up any time they were alone, not that they were ever truly alone. It seemed that Wilson always knew what they talked about and felt it necessary to bring his opinion on the matter to light.

"The last time I checked, it was a safety violation to block doorways with giant asses."

The sound of his voice pulled her back to reality as she let out a sigh of disgust before walking into his office. She made her way to his desk without speaking. Lisa took a seat in one of the chairs that sat opposite of him and grabbed his ball off the desk. She tossed it back and forth between her hands for a few moments.

"What's wrong with your patient?"Lisa asked, raising a brow as she watched his eyes follow the ball back and forth. She couldn't quite be sure if he was staring at the ball or staring at her chest. Either way, she had his attention for the time being.

"Why do you care?" House replied, his eyes flickering between watching his ball in her hands and the smirk that pulled at the corner of her lips. For a fleeting moment, he found himself thinking about the way her lips would feel against his. He longed to feel her skin against his and hold her in his arms. However, she had made her feelings for him crystal-clear at the last conference the pair had attended.

"Because you're causing chaos in my hospital," she said, leaning forward to place the ball back on his desk before rising from the chair. She smiled as she watched his eyes trail up from her waist to her eyes. "Just get your team under control and make sure that your patient doesn't get loose again."

She spun on her heels and walked away from his desk. Every inch of her body wanted to stop in the doorway and leave him with one more passing remark, but she was the Dean of Medicine at this hospital, and she needed to continue acting like one. As she rested her hand against the door frame, she glanced back over her shoulder and saw him staring at her. "I'll talk to you later, House."

He sat there staring at her as she walked away, refusing to allow his eye line to drift anywhere but her. She was the woman of his dreams, and there was nothing he could do to show her that he was the man for her. He never had the best way of showing his affections to her. In fact, most of his methods were that of a young boy picking on the girl he had a crush on because he didn't know how else to cope with his feelings. At least if he humiliated her, then he made her feel something towards him.

Once she was long gone from his office, House decided he needed to speak with Wilson. After all, Wilson was the only person who knew both him and Cuddy well enough to give him any kind of advice on the matter, even if that advice was precisely the opposite of what House wanted to hear.

Grabbing his cane, he walked out onto the patio that was attached to his office. He could see that Wilson was sitting at his desk, pushing different piles of paper around. House tossed his cane over the wall that divided their patios and then climbed over. He reached up and tapped the glass with the end of his cane.

Wilson heard the tapping and sighed, tucking the papers he had been looking at into a folder and then placing that folder in a drawer of his desk. He walked over and unlocked the door, sliding it open so that House could come inside. "What do you want, House?"

"I have a problem with Cuddy," he said, dropping himself down onto the couch and rested his cane against the coffee table. "I think she is taking advantage of our friendship."

"I didn't know you two had a friendship," Wilson replied, chuckling as he leaned against the cold glass. He smiled when he saw House glaring up at him. "It's always been a game of cat and mouse with you two. You take turns dangling bait out in front of one another and take joy when you can torment the other as they play with the bait."

"I don't know how long our friendship can tolerate our game," House sighed, hanging his head as he reached for his thigh. The dull ache that he normally felt had chosen that exact moment to send out a reminder that the muscle was missing. He rubbed it in an attempt to soothe the pain, but he knew there was only one thing that would truly take away the pain. However, he gave up Vicodin in an attempt to prove that he was a changed man.

"Your friendship with Cuddy will be able to withstand any game or any crush that you've developed over the years," Wilson suggested, walking over and placing a hand on House's shoulder. "You just have to let her down easy."

"How am I supposed to do that?" House snapped, pulling his shoulder away from Wilson's hand. He didn't want Wilson's affection right now.

"Be honest with her," Wilson said, shrugging his shoulders as he walked back over to his desk. "Tell her how you feel."

"That won't work," House admitted.

"Why not?" Wilson asked, raising a brow and scrunching his nose.

"If I tell her how I really feel, she might get the impression I want to be in a relationship," House grumbled, reaching for his cane and standing up from the couch. "And the last time I did that, she ripped my heart out and threw it away."

"You don't know that she would do that," Wilson insisted. "You don't know what she'd do."

"And therein lies the problem," House said, shaking his head as he walked to the door. "Thanks for the chat. I need to go track down my patient."

"Anytime," Wilson mumbled, covering his mouth with his hand as he watched Greg leave. He knew that House was in love with Cuddy, but he didn't know that she had rejected his advances before. As far as he was aware, Cuddy had strong feelings for him as well.

"Wilson?" Greg called, glancing back over his shoulder at the open door down the hall.

"Yeah, House?" he answered, leaning up against the door frame.

"Don't try to fix anything by speaking a word of our conversation to anyone," Greg stated, smiling when he saw Wilson nodding his head. Everything was going exactly according to plan.

. . . . . . . .

Just as Lisa was about to settle into the couch in front of the television for the evening, there was a knock at her front door. She placed her glass of water on the coffee table and walked over to the front door. Pressing up on her tiptoes, she looked through the peephole and smiled as she came back down.

She reached out and turned the handle, pulling the door open. "Hello, House."

"Hello, Cuddy," he replied, leaning his arm against the door frame. "How are you this evening?"

"I'm doing okay. What about you?" she replied, pulling her robe tighter around her waist and leaning against the door.

"I was having an enjoyable evening until Wilson came home," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "So, I thought that I would come here."

"And what made you think I would let you in?" she asked, raising a brow as a smirk pulled at the corner of her lips.

"Your visit today sent me to Wilson, as planned," Greg said, taking a step forward to close the space between them. He looped his finger under her chin and tilted her head back, forcing her to look up at him. "We don't have to worry about him bothering us for a while."

"So we'll have a chance to figure out what this is," Lisa whispered, leaning forward and pressing up on her tiptoes. She kissed him gently. "Do you want to come inside?"

"I'd love to," he said, smiling.


End file.
